Find My Angel
by BackInHeaven
Summary: Ally is the new girl in school. Shy and insecure. On the other hand, Austin is trying to find his angel. But what he dosen't know is that his angel has been there right in front of him.


"This is Ally Dawson. She is our new student and be nice to her," says the teacher.

Yeah right, like everyone is going to be nice to me, Ally thought. "You can go sit next to…" The teacher's eyes scan the room for a seat. The only available seat was next to Austin. "Austin," she finishes.

Oh great, another girl to bother me, Austin thinks.

Ally hurries to her seat, hoping to get this over with. "So Ally, do you play any instruments?" The teacher asks.

"Well ummm, I….." Ally looks down, a blush creeping up to her neck. "I play the piano and sing a bit," Ally finally replies.

"Would you like to play a song for us?"

"Sure." Ally walks up to the front of the room and sits down on the piano bench. The bench squeaks and giggles were echoing from the walls. She clears her throat and places her hands on the piano. Ally starts to play a catchy tune yet it sounds a bit sad. She opens her mouth and starts to sing:

_I got a ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way_. Ally closes her eyes and sings her heart out.

_And I sure would like some sweet company. I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say? When I'm gone, When I'm gone,_ She holds the "gone" word in the end longer.

_You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh you're gonna miss_ me_ when I'm gone._ Ally's fingers fly all over the piano.

_I've got the ticket for the long way round_, Ally repeats. _The one with the prettiest of views_.

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got enough to give me shivers. But it should be prettier with you_. Ally once again holds the "you" word longer.

The class is silent. Did I do something wrong? Ally thinks. Suddenly the whole class cheers and applauds. The teacher gives her a beaming smile. She's really good, Austin thinks. "Wow!" the teacher exclaims, "Did anyone teach you how to play piano and sing?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Would you like your mom come here and teach some kids how to play piano?"

Ally shifts uncomfortably. "My mom, umm… passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well you can go back to your seat now."

Ally didn't hesitate. One minute she was in the front of the room the next she was in her seat. That's how fast Ally wanted to get out of the spotlight. The bell rings. "Class dismissed!"

Ally walks to the cafeteria and sits at an empty table. Ally takes out her lunch and bites into a apple. She feels the bench shift. "Hey, I'm Trish," a short Latina girl sitting next to her says. "That was amazing what you did back there."

Ally smiles for the first time, "Thanks," she says.

"So, how is Miami?" Trish asks. "It's good, I guess. My father bought a music store in the mall called Sonic Boom."

"Really?"

"Mhhhm."

"Are your dad hiring any workers? Cause' I'm available."

"Sorry, my dad doesn't hire anyone."

"Dang it."

"What do you have for next period?" Trish asks. Ally takes out her schedule. "Errr. P.E,"

"Same!" The bell rings. Ally and Trish walk to P.E.

They both dress and come out into the gym. "As you know we have a new student in the class." Here we go again Ally thought. "Ally Dawson stand up."

Ally stands up and forces a smile to the coach. "Say, do you play any sports?" This, Ally can really relate to.

"My dad is a coach, so I play basketball, soccer, track, volleyball, tennis, and swimming," says Ally, ticking off the number of sports with her fingers. The coach looks impressed.

"Well we are playing soccer today so you are in luck." Coach continues, "Team Captains are Austin and Ally." Ally, pick first.

Once the teams are chosen, they start heading to the field. Coach blows the whistle. "Start!"

Ally immediately takes the ball first, using a "Foot Hook" skill her father taught her. Ally kicks the ball and draws closer to the goal. Suddenly, the members from the other team surrounds her, including Austin.

There is no other choice but to pass the ball to the other member to her team. Ally kicks the ball toward the boy in a perfect line. The boy is surrounded also, and kicks the ball to Ally. Guess I have to shoot this far now, thinks Ally. She backs up, taking the ball with her by her foot, careful not to let any member take the ball from her. She runs and kicks the ball towards the goal, and scoring a point for her team. WHOOHOO! Her team cheers high-fiving Ally.

After P.E, she finishes her all her periods and does her homework on the bus. She walks home,, with the backpack heavy on her shoulders.

"Hey, wait up!" She turns around and sees a familiar blonde boy. What was it? Aaron, Adrian, Austin? Yeah, Austin. "That was amazing what you did back there," says Austin, smiling at her. "The singing and the soccer, just completely amazing."

"Thank you." She smiles sincerely for the second time.

"Can I have your number so we can… ya know," Austin runs his fingers through his platinum blonde locks.

"Sure."

They switch numbers and Austin starts to head the other way. "Bye," He calls out.

"Bye!" Ally gives a little wave.

Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
